Estrela Negra
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Quando a realidade bate na cara, às máscaras escorregam da face. A estrela sobre o palco espera, entorpecida, os aplausos que nunca virão.


Título: Estrela Negra  
Autor: Lee Magrock  
Categoria: Slash  
Classificação: PG  
Resumo: Quando a realidade bate na cara, às máscaras escorregam da face. A estrela sobre o palco espera, entorpecida, os aplausos que nunca virão.  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens não são meus.  
Notas: Agradecimentos a minha amiga e beta Kirina Malfoy, um ser humano maravilhoso que tive o prazer de conhecer.

**Estrela Negra**

_No teatro da vida:_

"Eu atinjo o ponto certo quando tropeço e caio de cara 

_Deixo claro que preciso apanhar da vida para aprender_

_Que de lindo e poético só conheço um vaso sanitário_

_A vida é uma comédia sem graça, uma ironia vazia_

_Sou um Pierrot transvestido apaixonado por Romeu_

Um leque de cores múltiplas formado de astes apenas 

_Que brilha em um cinzento céu, enquanto devia estar na terra_

_E não esperando ser personagem antigo em uma diferente história_

_Sou tão cego em minha glória que nem percebo que ela não existe_

_O tropeço foi muito forte, rachou minha cabeça_

_Quando percebo que é tarde, fecho meus olhos_

_E te reconheço como nos meus sonhos_

_Arlequim que se fora, como a estrela, agora negra, que apagou"_

Ato Único 

Enquanto o tempo passa, nós fazemos de conta que somos eternos, estrelas de um palco de dissimulações humanas. A maquiagem que ressalta um sentimento que não temos...e uma certeza de tempo que não existe. Uma hora tiraremos da cara a maquiagem seca... mas sempre podemos deixar para depois, em nossa errônea concepção de existência.

Antes de percebermos a eternidade se esfarelando feito folha seca na ventania, olhamos para o futuro com esperança. Sempre com esperança! Mesmo que não pareça haver palavra tão bonita em meu inconsciente, ela está lá. Era ela que me acalmava quanto eu pensava que não poderia mais esperar. Ironia.

Para a alegria dos infernos, o tempo continua passando.

Quando parece cedo, derrepente é tarde. Tarde demais para achar as palavras certas que se perderam na espera, enquanto deveria ter havido ação.

E nesse teatro da vida, descubro a história escrita errada pelos antigos.

Cada máscara daquela peça em que todos são inflexíveis personalidades diferentes entre si. Cada um tem sua função determinada, e uma máscara maldita para esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos. Ninguém achará graça de um sofrimento real. Outra ironia.

A comédia - não de sermos um Arlequim e um Pierrot apaixonados pela mesma Colombina, mas de amarmos um ao outro, ainda assim, sendo rivais, como se houvesse algo a se disputar - lança sua cruel realidade em minha face, e se pudesse, nesse momento, eu riria. Riria até sangrar.

Eu simulo cansaço físico para esconder a tristeza. Meu espírito, rasgado, estraçalhado, batizado pelo mal, grita por um alivio que não posso lhe dar. Por trás do meu rosto branco, a lágrima invisível tatuada. Sou tão ser humano como você foi, pena que não houve o tempo para lhe mostrar. O relógio não tinha uma marca, um ponto, que mostrasse a mim, que dali você não passaria. Eu sempre confiei na sua sorte, mais que em sua capacidade de escapar do perigo. Acreditava nos mesmos santos que você.

"Arlequim, descanse em paz...", são minhas últimas palavras enquanto o véu dança e sussurra a morte de tantos outros. Eu não voltarei aqui, para fraquejar minha máscara. Estou bem vestido dela, para meu próprio bem. Para o bem do mundo, quero dizer.

Não vou dormir essa noite, e nem as próximas que virão. Pois sei que vou sonhar com todos os desejos contidos, e a certeza de que, agora, eles são mesmo irrealizáveis. Toda a luta foi vazia, todos os pensamentos também. Entre decidir se era certo, e acreditar que tudo era ódio ou inveja (da sua parte), nada fiz além de, sarcástico, incitá-lo a tomar a decisão errada. Você nunca foi sensível o suficiente para perceber, por trás de toda raiva desnecessária, a minha paixão. E que meus impulsos grosseiros às suas piadas, já tinham deixado de ser, há muito, apenas reflexo das minhas humilhações passadas em sua mão, em nossa época de Hogwarts.

No instante em que a dissimulação compreende aceitar que morte rompeu minha esperança no futuro, e todas os intensos ideais que, ridículo, eu criava em meu pensamento, não me sinto mais tão forte como antes. Nem mais tão certo de todo meu cinismo involuntário. Se eu olhar para a morte, daqui para frente, não vai ser mais com um olhar de ignorância. Vai ser com um olhar de desejo.

Lá, do outro lado daquele véu (ironicamente negro e esvoaçante), talvez breve, talvez no futuro distante que me aguarda a cada passo, nos encontraremos. Então te seguirei, como sempre fiz, sem que percebesse. Até que você aceite ser minha estrela.

Finite 

**N/A:** Referências a Duchamp? Adonde? Huá!

**N/A 2: **Não, Black Star não consta como inspiração.

**N/A 3:** A poesia é minha. E eu também não gostei muito dela!

**N/A 4: **Sim, Comédia Dell'Arte consta como inspiração.

**N/A 5:** Um beijão de chocolate para a minha beta lindona, que sempre me ajuda à qualquer momento! Muito Obrigada denovo Kirina Malfoy!

**N/A 6:** Adorei colocar notasssssssss!


End file.
